Goodbye Yellow Brick Road
by Jakku48
Summary: The ghost of Natasha appears in front of Steve to talk some sense into him to fix everything and everyone (one-shot with lots of humor).


**Hi all! This is a one-shot based off the song "Yellow Brick Road" from the Rocketman movie about Elton John where the ghost of Natasha visits old man Steve to talk some sense into him where he goes and fixes everyone and everything.**

**Hope you all like it! And remember, it's more of a joke/parody thing, but I still hope you like it for those like me that didn't like Endgame.**

* * *

"And that _dance_ was so amazing." Steve said to Sam, Bucky, Clint, Wanda, Scott, and Bruce while eating lunch at a restaurant with most of them looking at him with pure disgust (except for Bruce who was on his phone busy with his social media pages).

"Great, "Cap"," Clint said with close to hatred at this once great man.

"What happened to you man?!" Scott asked very upset over his hero now spending his days playing bingo.

"Where's that Steve from Brooklyn that wanted to _help _others at?" Bucky asked upset and confused over what happened to his best friend.

"Yes, what happened to that man that showed up to my door step asking for help?" Sam asked, he too angry over what happened to his friend. The fact Tony and **Natasha **died didn't seem to bother him made no sense. Come to think of it, Steve wasn't the only one that felt _off_. After all, who could imagine **The Incredible Hulk **taking selfies with fans? And of course, the other weird looking ones at the funeral made him think he was on one of those hidden camera shows.

"Man, I'm so happy I finally found my _family_!" Steve exclaimed to the unconformable silence of his old team.

"I thought we _were_!" Wanda screamed out with tears flowing down her face. It was bad enough Natasha was dead, but then Steve had to go and _abandon _her and everyone else right after they all came back. She had lost both a sister and another brother and it was too much to cope with.

"Nah," Steve replied happily remembering how he came back and took Peggy's husband's place.

Wanda was so hurt by this remark and quickly left the restaurant and broke down unable to deal with seeing Steve like this.

"You really are the _worst_, Steve!" Clint exclaimed with looking at Steve with disgust while he went outside to comfort Wanda. Life was so much better for everyone five years ago.

"I'm leaving too," Scott said extremely disappointed in his hero and left. What's next? Will Janet do something horrible like this too?

"This _shield_ belonged to a true _hero_. I don't know what happened to him or a lot of you, but I can't accept this._ Here _give this to the true hero when he comes back," Sam said setting the shield down in front of Steve and walking out, wishing he never met him. He was heartbroken when he learned Natasha died and no one wanted to even throw her a _funeral_. But then again, when you invite _Ross_ of all people and others showing up looking ridiculous to Tony's, what else do you expect? 2023 was awful.

"Yeah, I'm out of here too, Steve. I wish falling off the train could have been the end for me. Seeing you now like this….it's not right and I'm out," Bucky said leaving and sad what happened to his _brother_.

"Don't feel bad! Want to get a selfie with me?" Bruce asked holding up his phone.

"Sure!" Steve replied happily while posing for his selfie with Bruce all the while Wanda cried and screamed wishing she could have just died instead outside the restaurant.

And yet, somewhere inside Steve, he felt just a small flicker of his "old" self telling him none of this was _right_. But it was probably nothing anyway. He got the life he always wanted, _right_?

* * *

Two weeks passed and Steve was at a fast food place for breakfast when the ghost of an old _friend _appeared in front of him across the table.

"Steve," The ghost of Natasha said looking at this once great man with contempt.

"Hey, Nat!" Steve exclaimed and a bit confused by all of this.

"So this is what me and Tony died for?! You and the rest of the lousy so called "team mates" to just ditch everyone and continue to look and act stupid!" The ghost of Natasha screamed out angry and upset over the choices Steve made and the rest like him.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked confused by what Nat was trying to say.

"I _mean_, _you _and the others truly have lost your way! That's what I mean! You care more about some lousy dance than your own _family_!" The ghost of Natasha screamed out at Steve.

"Well, I, um…."Steve tried to say, but was for once lost for words.

"And Thor, Bruce, Carol, all of you and them some! Are some of the most pathetic people I ever seen! Useless and weird," The ghost of Natasha screamed out, also angry how the others acted. "Wasted _years_ with most of you for what?! No, Steve, you don't dare make _excuses _for you and your damn lousy friends," The ghost of Natasha said while starting at Steve with a glare.

"Uh…." Steve once again tried to make up something, but Natasha had _enough_.

"Tell me, Steve, when you are going to come down! When are you going to land! I should have never come here! I should have listed to Fury! Maybe you'll get a replacement! Too many like me to be found! People idolizing so called heroes! One look at you and I'm out!" The ghost of Natasha started to almost sing while Steve actually tried to stop her from leaving.

"Nat, wait!" Steve said trying to catch up, but he wasn't youthful anymore which made it hard to keep up. Maybe he really did mess up.

"So goodbye yellow brick road! Where this awful year exists! I'm going back to my roots. Back to my true family and away from you! I finally decided my future lies, beyond the yellow brick road…." The ghost of Natasha said finishing and singing the song before fading away.

Steve actually looked visibly upset by this, but he guess there was nothing left to do, but go to his bingo game.

* * *

As Steve went to his bingo game that night, he began to his question his life choices.

"So what do you think you'll do then?" Steve started to sing, wondering if he could still fix everything. After all, he still had the time travel equipment.

"It will take you lots of medicine to set you on your feet again," Steve said singing and his realizing how much his old man situation really hindered him.

"I'm not a present for your friends to open! This boy is too young to be old!" Steve said singing and getting out of his chair and headed to the exit of the building.

"So goodbye yellow brick road! You can't plant me in your bingo game! I'm going back to fix this! Back to 2018 where I had my _family_! Because I finally decided my future lies, beyond the yellow brick road!" Steve said finishing singing the song and activated his time travel equipment. Boy, did he have a lot to fix! But he would not stop until everything and everyone was back to how it was before. Better start with stopping his younger self from becoming old to make it easier….

* * *

As luck would have it, Steve succeeded in his quest and fixed everything and everyone and the year was back to 2018.

Everyone was gathered in Stark Tower to celebrate.

"Steve!" Wanda exclaimed at the sight of Steve back to normal!

"Wanda," Steve said remorseful while hugging his little sister.

"There's the Steve I remember," Bucky said smiling his brother was back while Steve was also remorseful hugging his brother.

"On your left, Cap," Sam said with a smile as Steve too felt guilt while hugging one of his best friends.

"Wow! I knew you cared, Cap!" Tony laughingly said to Steve.

"You knew I couldn't forget about you, Tony," Steve said with a small smile while hiding how guilty he felt.

"Oh man! Feels good me and the "Other Guy" are separate again! That was weird," Bruce said still weirded out by that whole experience.

"Indeed, Banner! It feels good to be back in shape! And _this one_ looks great!" Thor said happy to be back to normal while looking at his newest friend.

"You too! I promise no haircuts or whatever, as long you never become some drunk video game playing loser!" Carol said with a small smirk, but was glad to be back to normal as well. Besides, these people seemed like a great _team _for once too.

"I agree to your terms!" Thor said happily to Carol's request.

"That's great! I hope I don't have to mock you two again!" Rocket said laughingly.

"Of course, Rabbit! Here, take my video game console!" Thor exclaimed while handing it to Rocket.

"I knew you _cared_, Steve," Natasha said with a smile and tear coming down her face at Steve fixing everything and caring about her.

"Of course, Natasha," Steve said looking at her with guilt. She was one of those he hurt the most and he would make things _right_. "You see everyone, sometimes, that thing you're searching for your whole life was right there in front of _you_ this whole time," Steve said while looking at his _family_.

"Amen, brother," Quill said while looking at his family.

"Ah, we love you too, Steve!" Tony exclaimed with a smirk while Steve just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Tony. Now, I think I owe a long overdue _dance _to a red head," Steve said with a smile while walking over to almost a shocked Natahsa. "Care to dance, Ms. Romanoff?" Steve asked to Natasha who more than happily accepts his request.

As Steve and Natasha had their long overdue dance, Tony couldn't help but make a comment.

"See, happy endings do exist!" Tony said sarcastically.

"Tony, I'm_ pregnant,_" Pepper informed Tony who began to freak out.

"What the ….." Tony started to scream out as everyone just laughed at him.

* * *

**I hope everyone got a chuckle out of it! Remember, it's all in good fun!**

**Looking forward to the Black Widow movie and The Eternals next year!**


End file.
